Hidden Ears An Eye For A Rose
by Kiama Samoyi
Summary: a new girl meets the yuyu gang...kurama falls in love and hiei is right there with him...but what does the girl have to do with it?better then it soundslemon in chapter 7....
1. the new girl

Disclaimer: the only things I own are Kiama Samoyi, Jahanara, and Denski. Besides that, I don't own shit so dug off..........  
  
Chapter 1 "Come on Yusuke, we're going to be late!!" Keiko yelled as she ran ahead of the sprit detective. "Can you wait? I'm not like you I hate school!!" Yusuke ran after her. (Mean while at school) Botan was telling Kurama of what Koenma had instructed her to do... (Flash back) "But, sir that's all of them just to find one aperition?" Botan asked. "Look Botan this new demon is very powerful and could coz a lot of trouble for Yusuke and the gang." Koenma said as he stamped some documents. "But if what you say is true sir that aperition would be hiding in Yusuke's city, maybe even his own school." "Exactly, that's why we need them all and Hiei is going to have to start going to school. And don't worry it's already taken care of." "Now go and tell the others" Botan got on her sprit orb and flew to Yusuke's new high school. (End of flash back) "I see, so koenma instructed us to find this new demon. But from what you just told me the demon is hiding in this very city even at this school?" Kurama ask Botan. "Yes that's what he said. But what is really bazaar is that this demon doesn't even show up on our scanners. The only thing we know is that this one is that it's part human. You know like 25%." She stopped when she heard Keiko yelling as she ran into the courtyard. Not far behind her was Yusuke. As soon as they reached Botan Yusuke dropped to the ground, out of breath. "Hey" was all he could get out. "Well it's about time you arrived Yusuke. I have a new mission for you." Botan said with a smile. Yusuke just fell to the ground. "Urameshi!!!!!!" "Don't tell me." Kurama look and saw Kuwabara running towards the group. "Urameshi, please tell me why the hell I'm in high school!!!! And why the hell did Koenma tell me to keep my eye out for a demon??????" he said as he strangled Yusuke. "Kuwabara" Kurama explained that they needed to be in his school because the demon was hiding in a high school so they go promoted (more or less) "Then tell me fox why the hell am I here?" Hiei came out of nowhere in a black uniform. Every one cracked at the sight of Hiei in a school uniform. After words Botan told him as well. (First class) Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were in this class. "Sit, sit, sit..." a short fat pink haired lady came into the room. "As you may already know I'm Ms.Shito'ri. And l will be teaching this class for the rest of the year." She sat at her desk. "Oh and welcome Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara." Today was a free day so the students could do as they pleased, but Hiei was on the brink of insanity. "That's it I'm in no way in hell going to stay here!!!" Hiei stormed out of the classroom and...SLAM!!!! "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" a young girl said as she tried to help the three eyed wonder up. "Fine lay off" he pushed her aside and got up. When he looked up to see the vile creature that had slammed into him he gasped to find empty eyes; Eyes that had no longing or purpose of living. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going. Any way I'm Miaka Yuki, I'm new here and was wondering if you knew were room 196B would be?" She said as she picked up her fallen books. Hiei just stood there a second and motioned to the class he had just left... Well what do you think off my first chapter?? I now it's small but this is my first fic so give ideas they just might go in to the story... 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! So leave me alone...  
  
Hey, this one's a little fucked so.... REVIWE.or I might stop writhing...  
  
Chapter 2 The New Girl / A Sign of Love  
  
Hiei walked back in to the classroom. He walked up to his seat, "Hiei were did you go" Yusuke said in a taunting voice. "watch it detective.." Hiei just glared at him. "ok class it seems we have a new student, settle down......" The teacher got up from her desk and nudged a young girl to the front of the class. "this here is Ms. Miaka Yuki. Now were do I seat you Ms.Yuki? Oh over there next to Shuichi. Mr. Minamino please race your hand so Ms.Yuki knows were to go..." Every one just gazed at this new girl. She had long amber hair, Forest green eyes, she was very lean but not to skinny. She was also filled out in all the right places...(for all you male readers out there) "hello every one" she said as she walked to her seat. Hiei froze, she still had no life in her eyes. It was as if she was somewhere else not visible to others. She smiled knowingly at Hiei, and sat down. Kurama suddenly found himself staring at this girl that for some reason captured him. He was always able to look away from the hottest girls in school to keep his life a secret, but this girl wasn't even trying and he was hock like a dog to a bone. Miaka just took out a book and began to read, she felt someone looking at her so she turned and was met with the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. (you just gota love the eyes) It took her a minute to collect herself, "Um, is there a problem sir?" He was stunning, with his rose like hair, hansom face, and well built body. 'so this is the boy all the girls were talking about this morning' she thought to herself. "um.." RING (saved by the bell) every one ran out of the class. In Botan's class Miaka was again introduce. "Hi my name is Botan and this is Keiko." Botan said with her cheerfulness. The three became friends quickly. "Hey, Botan do you happen to now a boy with rose like hair and one with black hair?" She thought for a moment, "ya, one is Kur... I mean Shuichi and the other is Hiei. Shuichi is the most wanted guy in this school and Hiei is the on the most wanted list in the city. Just kidding with Hiei he's ok but will cut you open if you get on his bad side." Botan noted. "oh...I knew that just wanted to know if you knew them...I kind of can read mines if people think loud enough." Miaka said with a grin. "oh well if you want to meet them I can introduces you at lunch, we have that next. So, what do you say?" At lunch the gang sat out side under an old tree. Botan came up with Keiko happy as ever. "Hello all of my adoring fans, I have a treat for you, I made a new friend and here she is..." Botan stepped aside to reveal Miaka standing behind her. "Hello there, it's nice to meet you." She said in a calm yet happy voice. She sat down with Botan and the gang to eat. "So were do you come from?" Yusuke asked. "I'm not sure my self I really don't have a family" they all got the point and didn't ask any more questions about her life. Every one said there names and something about themselves. " Hello my name is Shuichi,... but my friends here call me Kurama." "um Shuichi... I like that one better" Miaka smiled at him. Kurama just blushed, as everyone laughed.  
  
HAHAHA cliff hanger so what do you think REVIWE or me no write no more HEHEHE 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so go hump a tree...  
  
(Ok this one is for all the people that reviewed.... THANK YOU!!!)  
  
Chapter 3 Ears, The Eye Sees All  
  
About two weeks had passed since the gang had meet Miaka. It was a school day; they were all in their last class (they're all the same last class) Hiei and Kurama both became very close to Miaka. If you saw one the other two were not far behind. (Anyway) Hiei was in his seat at the back of the class. Koenma had told them that the demon had moved into their area, and for them to suspected everyone. "OK class, we're going out side for the rest of the day" Everyone ran down the hall, and out to outside lunch area.  
  
"Hey Hiei, Shuichi want to play kickball with us?" Miaka asked the two demons. "Sure I suppose a game of kickball would be fun" Kurama got up and went to were the others stood. Hiei just jumped into a tree and sat there. "Ok your loss Hiei" Miaka ran to the others. 'What?' Hiei watched Miaka and saw ears, black furry ears. And a... Tail an amber tail much like Yoko's but longer and had a black tip. He shock head had and looked again, but nothing she was back to normal, so he put it behind him. Later that day, they left school late. "Miaka, could I escort you home? It's rather late." Kurama said. "Thanks that would be great Shuichi!!! But really you don't have to ask, you walk me every day..." the gang broke off at the street corner, "see you tomorrow" Miaka waved and left with Kurama. Hiei, just like he had done all the other times, fell behind then followed Kurama and Miaka. (Hiei is a stoker...) "Well here we are! You know one day you should stay for dinner." "Yes that would be nice, but how would we get Hiei to come?" they stood there a minute then broke out laughing. "Anyway see ya" she waved and walked inside the apartment building. Miaka walked up the stairs to the roof. When there, she stood at the top. She stepped to the end of the roof, closed her eyes and ...... Hiei was watching from a tree. "What the hell is that girl doing...oh no she's not going to kill..." Hiei wanted to move but couldn't. All he could do was watch. Miaka allowed herself to fall, then a sudden gust of wind came and she was off. Miaka was flying? (Think dragonballz) Once Hiei could move he went after her. He was led into a dark alleyway. 'Were did she go I know I was her go in here?' "Are you going to stop following me Hiei," a sharp, mellow voice said from behind him. He turned to see who it was. "Miaka??" "No, no, no let me clear it up for you. My name is Kiama Samoyi. Much like you I to have a demon form..." She was in gulped in a blood red light and when it deemed, a young women with long amber hair that went to butt. Green eye, two fluffy black ears, and a big bushy tail swaying behind her. "Know the fun begins. I want to see what a dark trenament champ can do. Prepare yourself Hiei."  
  
(HAHAHAHA another cliffhanger... sorry I just had to do that. Well who should win Kiama or Hiei??? REVIWE REVIWE REVIWE!!!) 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!! NOT I don't own anything except Kiama...... so go back to you three stump!!!  
  
Kiama: hello every one Hiei: can I kill you know??? Kiama: why would you wana kill me?? Hiei: you stuck in a school uniform!! Kiama: but you look so cute in it... Hiei: I hate yo... (Hiei is on the ground) Get off me!!! Kiama: we'll be back after I see what Hiei looks In a Furrby costume Hiei: WHAT!!! (faints)  
  
(anyway know that I got that out of me...... )  
  
Chapter 4 The Kiss...... A Broken Heart  
  
Hiei felt a little akward being next to Miaka after what happen the day before...(leaves your mind to wander doesn't it ) "Hiei?" the three-eyed demon was pulled from his train of thought. "um" "you won't tell anyone will you? You know about yesterday?" she gave him a pleading look. "hm, like I care..." was all he said but he meant well. "thanks" ' ya like I would tell anyone about that" Hiei thought back to the other day (Flash back) Miaka charged at the demon claws out. She managed to cut him before he could block. "urr" "does it hurt? It shod!! Those were my fire claws, just touching you, the skin starts to melt off the bone." She smirked. "you bitch!" Hiei, out of nowhere takes out he sword. "know you die" Hiei swung but Kiama got out of the way just in time. "mom wait for me" someone said in the distance. "what?" Kiama looked to see what it was, then "AHH!!!" she had Hiei's sword in her left shoulder. He pulled it out, Kiama's blood spattered as the sword withdrew. Kiama griped her shoulder in pain. And fell to the ground. "that's not far I was looking away..." "rule number one: never look away from your enemy." He looked at her a second. "know come on lets get you home." he reached his hand out to her. She took it and stood up. (oh, tear it's so cute -,) (flash back end) Hiei got a realization look on his face 'the demon Koenma wanted us to find!! Could it be...Miaka?' Ring!!! School's out. The gang split at the street corner. Miaka and Kurama went their way and the others their own way. Hiei again followed, guess whom. At Miaka's apartment, "so do you want to come in this time Shuichi?" she asked with a smile. "Sure, I would like to meet your family." She stiffened at the word. "I don't have one, I live alone with my dogs." He remembered that she told them she didn't have one before. "sorry" she shuck it off and opened the door. "come in" Kurama walk into the well kept apartment. "have a seat I'll get you something to drink...what would you like?" "water would be nice" he sat on the couch and took in his surroundings. "here you go" she handed him the cup. "Thank you" they just sat there a wile in silence. "It's a little stuffy in here" Miaka got up to open the window. A slight breeze came in and teased her hair. It waved in the wind, and then gently died down. Kurama was watching from the couch. Then got up and went to her side. "Um...im not very good at this....but...um, would you like to go...with me..to see a movie?" Miaka turned and gave him a shocked look. "Um all the other will be there and I was just wonder..." he was cut off by Miaka's finger on his mouth. "I would love to go with you Shuichi." She said with a smile. (mean while) Hiei was in the tree right out side the window. 'what the hell dose that fox think he's doing?'....'wait? why do I care?' you care because you like Miaka 'who the hell are you' I'm you, that little voice ...THAT YOU NEVER FUCKIN LISEN TO 'shut up and I don't like her' ya right...oh look Kurama is feeling up on Miaka!! ' what, oh I'll kill him....' haha see told you 'SHUT UP' (anyway) Miaka found herself being drawn into Kurama's green orbs. She knew about him and how him and his friends won the Dark Tournament but never thought she would feel so safe with him. At that moment Yoko started yelling in the back of Kurama's head. kiss her you fag ' I am not a fag you over grown fox' then kiss her, she's right there waiting for you KISS HER!!! Just then Kurama did just that, he kissed Miaka. She was caught completely off guard, so couldn't avoid it. (Who in there right mind would try to avoid his kiss?) All she could do was give, so she did. Raping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. She could fell him asking for entrance, so she opened up to him. Kurama tock this chance and drove into her mouth, tasting every crevasse. Miaka began her own adventure with in Kurama's mouth. They both went back and forth. 'Oh god he/she tastes good' they thought in unison. But then they broke from each other needing air. They stood there just staring into each other's eyes. (in the tree) Hiei just stood there. He couldn't believe what he just saw, he felt his heart ripping in two. Clanging his fist he teleported away.  
  
(oohhee, that was a long chapter but I finally finished.) Hiei: (finally up) get this monstrosity OFF me...... Kiama: But you look so cute Hiei: AAAHH (tries to rip costume) get it off me!!! Kiama: HEHEHEHEH, well see you all soon REVIWE!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! So...let me be, and try a rock this time the tree is old...  
  
Hiei: please get me out of this... Kiama: but my friends want to see you. Hiei: no way in hell am I going to allow myself to be seen in this thing... (out off no were a young girl with pink hair comes in. She takes a picture of Hiei) Reiya: WEEEEE!!! Black mail, black mail, black mail!!! Hiei: how could you wench? your suppose to be my friend... (starts chasseing her around the room) Kiama: who will win? Hiei or Reiya?????  
  
Chapter 5 Melting Heart (a love that can't be returned)  
  
'How dare he'... Miaka looked out the window. "What was that?" she leaned and tried to see if any one was there. "What was what? I didn't hear anything." Kurama said with a concerned look on his face. "I could have sworn that someone said 'how dare he' and I think someone was watching us." She looked back at Kurama. "It's not safe here you better go home. From what you tell me, you have a mother at home that needs you. Am I right?" she said with a smile. "Yes you are. Well then, I suppose that I will see you at the movies." Kurama said his good-byes and left. As Miaka closed the door behind Kurama she thought 'what do I do know? I wasn't supposed to fall for one of them. I was suppose to...GURRR maybe some sleep will help.' The next day Miaka got up to the sound of her alarm clock. SLAM "oh great another clock smashed...oh well" she got up and got dressed. Later that day Hiei made his way to the movies. He didn't want to go but Miaka had asked so he agreed. When he got there Botan, Keiko and the others greeted him. "Hi Hiei, you look well..." Miaka said with a smile. Hiei looked at her and saw Kurama holding her hand. Events from the other day flew into his head...anger went through him. "Fox, talk, now..." Hiei gave him a look that meant this was important. "ok?" Kurama followed Hiei behind the movie complex. (o0o0o0 guy-n-guy just kidding yy) when their Hiei looked at Kurama evilly. "what's wrong Hiei? You seem out of it..." Kurama was worried about the fire shrimp. "you have taken something away from me...and now you must DIE!!!" Hiei unsheathed his kintana and was ready to attack. "Hiei try to thinks this through a little bit... I didn't take anything from you..." The fox youki backed away in fear of his life. Kurama was in his human form and well was...slow so he did his best to avoid Hiei blows. 'SLASH' Kurama had a deep cut on his left cheek. "SLASH' now another making a cross shape cut. (Think Rarouni Kenshin people) In front of the movies, Miaka had had enough. "What are those two doing?" she gave a look to the others. "Most likely each other..." Yusuke said with a thoughtful look. "Oh go hump a tree...I'm going to see WTF is going on." Miaka walked behind the movies where Kurama and Hiei were. Hiei was sick of this he had to end it now. Kurama thought the same thing. They longed at each other and..."SHUICHI" an ear-pricing shriek come from Miaka. Hiei had impaled Kurama in the chest...with his sword. Miaka was now holding Kurama's almost lifeless body. "Shuichi, Shuichi!! You have to hang on..." Tears ran down her pale cheeks. Hiei just stood there, 'what did I just do? Was that really me?' Miaka got up and stood before the three-eyed demon. "You fucking son of a bitch! How could you? I...he...what did he ever do to YOU?" with that last word Miaka shot her head up so that Hiei could see her face. Tears scattered with the sudden movement. Miaka was again inhaled by a red light, and came out as...Kiama Samoyi. "For this you will die" in a second Kiama was wild, and attacking Hiei. "Urr" Kiama had hit him with her 'fire claws' His blood fell from his arm. "Gurr, the movie started already...what is going on" Botan and the other marched over to where Miaka and the two demons were. "WTF!!" Yusuke said shocked. He ran stupidly into the battle. Kiama saw him run in front of her...but Hiei was charging and was to close to stop. "WATCH OUT!!!" Kiama pushed Yusuke out of the way just in time, but not in time to save herself. "Ahhh...Urf!!!" Kiama went flying into the wall (brick, just to let you know.) Yusuke got up and went to see if the...girl? Was ok. "Hey you all right?" Hiei in realization of what he just did dropped his sword and went to help. "Not me ...Help him..." Kiama looked at the red head lying on the ground motionless...but...BREATHING!! 'He's alive' Keiko called an ambulance to pick up Kurama, but before the gang could get a good look at her Kiama flew away. "I can't tell them not yet." She landed in a tree near by. She was badly hurt and needed rest. "Why?" Hiei had followed her. "Go away you vial thing" Kiama just glared at him. "Look I'm...well...sorry. That FOX pissed me off, and he..." Kiama had jumped out of the tree. "I don't intend to stay and listen to you crap." She disappeared into the darkness.  
  
(Hahaha I'm done...long chap need sleep...go away ... will not update unless you people review...) Hiei: GIVE ME BACK THAT PIC!!! Reiya: NEVER heheheh it's mine...ok here you can have one... Hiei: thank god... Reiya: now what to do with all these copies? Maybe...EBAY 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing so...go to your back to your rock.....  
  
Kiama: now now u two no flirting... Hiei: as if I would ever...with that (points at Reiya) Reiya: fine be that way...and I was just about to give these to u... Hiei: gurrr I hate u... Reiya: I love u too Hiei...(blushing Hiei turns away) Kiama: oh god ...boor fest...any way how about a...BARNEY COSTUME Hiei: WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 Meet The Family...Kurama's Mom  
  
(three weeks after the fight) Miaka ran down the hall of the hospital. "302, 302 were the hell is 302. oh why did they have to move his room?" Miaka was running so fast that she almost missed the room. She opened the door with a bang. "Shuichi are you in...here...?" She was out of breath from the race to find the room. "oh hello I don't think I know you." Shiori was in the hospital room with her son. Kurama had woken up from Acoma just that morning and was set to go home that very day. "um I'm looking for Shuichi Minamino's room..." Miaka was sure this was his room. "this is the room he's in. hi my name is Shiori I'm Shuichi's mother." She smiled as Kurama looked over his mom's shoulder to see who was there. "Miaka!?" "um hi..." Miaka was not ready for this so she just went to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair. "Miaka are you ok?" Kurama looked at her. "Me? Look at you...your in the hospital and you're asking if I'm ok?" She gave him a 'you better not do that again' look. "Sorry, it just came out..." he rubbed his head. Miaka looked at his cheek. Even though it had been three weeks the cuts were still there. "Shui...chi" she traced the cut with her finger. "Miaka you're crying?" Kurama gave her a soft, sweet kiss. (Note: his mom is watching ) Shiori cleared her throat, "hum... well are you going to tell me what is going on here Shuichi? Who is this young lady?" she gave them knowing smile. "Oh..right. sorry mother. This is my friend Miaka. She goes to my school. We've been going out for about..." Kurama stopped to see his mother's reaction. "OMG!!! DOES THIS MEAN I'LL GET GRANDCHILDREN???" Kurama and Miaka both had an anime fall. "Mother that is not the response I was going for..." Later that day Kurama left the hospital. Two days later Kurama stopped at Miaka's house to walk her to school. "Hum hello Miaka are you awake?" Kurama walked inside. He heard some noise coming from the bedroom. Kurama went to the bedroom door and open it. The two dogs ran out of the room. "Miaka?" he walked in and saw her in her bed sleeping. And the alarm clock was going off. Kurama picked up the clock and pushed the stop button, then a few seconds later it went off again. He tried to turn it off but no good. "You stupid fucking thing! SHUT UP!!!" he through it on the floor and started stomping on it. Eventfully it stopped. (Sorry I had to put that in there...) Miaka's eyes slowly opened. "Shuichi what are you doing here? And my clock...YOU BROKE MY CLOCK!!!" Kurama apologized and told her she over slept. "WHAT!" she ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She raped herself in a small towel and came out of the bathroom. "Oh Shuichi could you get my book-bag over there?" she got out her school uniform. "Sure." He did as she said and gave Miaka her bag. She was just about change but then remember Kurama was in the room. "Um Shuichi...could you go..." she was cut off by the feel off her towel unwrap from her body. "aaa..." Kurama stood there shocked. Miaka did the same. She's perfect...and...she has...scars? Kurama realized he was staring so he turned the other way. Miaka snapped out of her train of thought and grabbed her clothes then ran into the bathroom. When she got out of the bathroom Kurama was waiting for her at the door. He tried to avoid direct eye contact but failed. "what wrong?" "um oh nothing...oh right my mother wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow?" Kurama blushed a little. "ok? That sounds like fun. but I don't know were you live.." "oh that's ok I'll show you tomorrow." The earlier evens were forgotten for the time being...  
  
Hiei: HELP!!!0 Kiama: but you would look so cute... Reiya: she's right... Kiama: readers chose...to Barney or not to Barney that is the question???  
  
(next time on 'Hidden Ears An Eye For A Rose' Miaka goes to Kurama's house...LEMONY GOODNESS ) 


	7. Auther's Note

Hey sorry fanfiction is being mean...but it's all good. Just go to Meadiaminer and the new chapters will be there...sorry ...I love but...any way I have another on mediaminer TOO. Put (org ) after mediaminer...k oh yeah same title same author...Kiama Samoyi

Much love... oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
